


利剑归鞘 Back to the Scabbard

by sissikahn



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: First Time, M/M, the night before the coronation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn





	利剑归鞘 Back to the Scabbard

利剑归鞘

 

 

“贝德维尔可不会想到您在这儿。”

“那是他还不够了解我……”亚瑟说着，抬眼扫过一手背在身后斜倚在石墙上的男人——他换了件衣服，不再是先前的皮甲，暗纹，金属扣，比从前华贵，却不是新的。这位“老泥鳅”是下定决心要找回自己威廉爵士的风范了，据说他过去的宅院早已毁于一旦，但侍王的骑士们在宫里都有居所，快二十年前留下的东西，伪王沃蒂根居然没有付之一炬或转手他人，老贝德维尔找到了自己的许多年前与莫德雷德一战时穿的那双磨出两个洞的靴子，和睡觉时习惯摘下排在床头银盒子里的五枚戒指。而比尔，他似乎找到了更多东西。

“那是因为贝德维尔并不了解潘德拉贡家遗传的癖好——”重归王宫恢复威廉爵士头衔的比尔环顾四周，几乎与地牢差不多的环境，除了被火把点亮之处，常年不去的阴湿空气弥漫其间，即使亚瑟在这里待了一晚上敞开门一晚上，也还有些陈腐的味道，比尔裹着多次清洗并浸过香料的衣物，这里才显得没那么难忍——他早该习惯了，什么样的山林野地没去过？黑甲兵的牢狱比这地方糟多了。

而英格兰未来的王者，正蹲在地上，一个子儿一个子儿地清点先前被沃蒂根收缴的、他辛苦攒了近二十年的财富。

“我与沃蒂根还是有本质不同的。”亚瑟本没打算跟比尔提起这些金币银币财宝箱子的事，但湿棍子在来的路上关不牢嘴巴似的抱怨起麦西亚的人是如何夺去亚瑟费尽心血的积累，他的这点小秘密顿时公之于众，就看女巫的白眼，贝德维尔的眉头，帕西瓦尔依旧不明就里的瞪眼，还有比尔在侧后方发出一声若有所思的鼻音，似乎明白了其中某些渊源，该死的渊源，“我贮藏珍宝，而他贮藏垃圾。他把珍宝当做与我有关的垃圾丢弃在此，把我珍惜的一切都视为垃圾，所以他得到了最终的归宿。”

沃蒂根篡位后保留下了先王时代太多器物，他似乎改变了点什么，可除了那座高塔以外，他没有添置与前代截然不同之物，他赶走了一部分令他焦躁的东西，而另一些他倾向于埋藏起来——这个闲置多年的地窖便是名为“亚瑟”的巢穴，其间每一样物件，都能使沃蒂根回忆起那个侥幸逃跑的金发男孩。

如今男孩长大了回来了，在记忆的巢穴中捡拾自己失去的记忆。比尔难得没有反驳他，或是引发新的争论，任由他背过身去在钱币堆积的小山间挖掘更有价值的宝藏；离开这里以前，小王子亚瑟还是立在御前会议桌边一言不发听得似懂非懂的天真幼童，在各位骑士离开时眨眨眼睛好像等着谁用手指刮刮他可爱的小鼻梁；现在他回来了，高壮的成年男子，远比记忆中的尤瑟王更有攻击性，宽松的白色衬衣遮不住肌肉线条，薄汗覆盖在后颈上，肌肤里的精灵随着火光跳动。亚瑟在这里忙活了多久，搬进搬出了多少箱子，才会让他热成那样，他的皮肤说不定也是滚烫的……比尔靠在墙边，望着亚瑟，表面上毫无动静——亚瑟正在寻找属于自己的回忆，如同他来此之前做过的那样，这一座几近枯朽倾覆的老城里躲着数不尽的疑影，在明日将其焕然一新前，每个人都停不下缅怀过去的脚步，天生的王者也不能免俗。

他们俩之间正巧不多不少有那么点过去可说，比尔可以等到亚瑟闲下片刻，朦胧地说说远的，或是暧昧地说说近的，但亚瑟没有轻易停下，他偶尔露出的侧脸，额头上，湿漉漉的，像铆足劲要在今夜将这一切整理出头绪似的，贸然前来的比尔或可忽略不计。

比尔拨了拨领口的扣子，老衣服，洗过再烤干，乍一穿上有点小。他不会承认风餐露宿的生活反比养尊处优更滋润人，就像他们这帮流落骑士们从不服老一样，回忆和功勋之于他如同贝德维尔那件战袍，脏了洗，破了补，只要手里还握得住它，那就是令人永不低头的荣耀。

“……我，好像记得这个。”亚瑟犹豫了一会儿，突然出声，把手里的东西扔给比尔——一把细细的短剑，木质的，雕工简单，但算不上粗糙，看上去是给孩子用的，其上的磨损昭示着时光流逝，剑的主人可能并未充分使用它，“我是不是，我从前是不是经常跟着大人们，听他们吵吵嚷嚷说些我不明白的事，但我总看着几个僵立着的，卫兵是吗？他们有佩剑，父亲也有，只是不经常拿出来，而且还不让我碰它，他说等我……”

“‘等你长大到足以明白你的责任之时’。”比尔接着他断续的回忆说下去，“您乖乖地侧立一旁，可注意力全在您见过的每一把兵器上，不少骑士都欣赏您这一点，也有对此不以为然的。”

“那时我才几岁，我父亲就要求我参与政事了？”亚瑟露出难以置信的笑。

“您仅仅是列席，如果您接受一个还没桌子高的孩子站在旁边玩耍是列席的话。”比尔翻覆木剑，果然在剑柄与剑身交界处找到一个正方形的模糊图案，歪歪嘴角，似笑非笑。久远的故事，坚信小王子需要尽早了解国家运转模式的先王，努力做好旁听者的男孩，宠爱着这对倔强父子的王后，战火炽烈之时仍旧被爱与幸福包围的王室家庭，还有他们忠诚的骑士，为“忠诚”二字付出大半生光阴的骑士。威廉不是贝德维尔，他更为年轻，在当年桌边的那群人中，他更像是最小的那个，结果许多人的时间被叛乱永远定格在那一天，威廉爵士成为贝德维尔眼中永远长不大的那一个。

永恒的忠诚和永恒的孩子气？当初围坐桌边的人只剩下他和老贝德维尔，连当初还不被允许上桌一叙的孩子已经得到了老顽固的首肯，而他呢？“记住你的出身，你的身份，你的忠诚，你的职责，你对先王的誓言，收起你的怪脾气，你不能毁了我们追寻的一切。”这是贝德维尔今天跟他说的对吗？这种事就算搁在尤瑟王面前也不会得到如此严重的否定，比尔把木剑在左手中转了一圈，又扔给亚瑟。无论“忠诚”还是“孩子气”，他都具备，他都不想继续留存，任它们在自己的灵魂里烙下印记。

“所以说，这是我的东西，其实也是你的？”亚瑟凭他的记忆得出结论，“一件礼物？”

他没再看那把孩提时代可能爱不释手的玩具，一双眼睛闪闪发亮，盯着仍然背着手也不打算靠近的男人，直到后者郑重地清清嗓子，一个完全不符合“老泥鳅”也不符合威廉爵士的举动。

“随手做的，没看到它我还真是忘了……”比尔挪开视线，只有一瞬间，再转回来就是熟悉的微笑专注的眼神了，“那时您父亲还没得到圣剑，确切地说，那基本是发生在前后不到三天内……”“我回礼了吗？”亚瑟识破了他悄然浮现的窘迫，“还是我像个可憎的贵族小孩那样认为这是理所应当的？”生长于民间的王者特别在乎这些，他本应该有的礼貌，在他还未被改变生命轨迹的时候。

“记不清了，我想是的……”一个小小的拥抱或是面颊上的亲吻，如此温馨的片段已经不适于他们俩现在的气氛了，比尔选择停止这个话题，他在等亚瑟将木剑的事抛在脑后继续搜寻宝库，可是亚瑟没有如他所愿。

青年放下木剑抹了抹掉落下来的额发，从财宝堆中拔出腿来，往房中幽暗的部分探手，摸索一番拽出个闪着银光的布料，抖了抖才走过来：“老实说我一直在惦记着这个要是被沃蒂根无情地征用了，那我就不能拿来给合适的人了。”

近了比尔才看清，那是块灰色的上好毛料，不是本地能有的货色，说不定是从维京船上搜刮的，本该敬献给沃蒂根，却被混迹市井的天选之子收缴入库，几经磨难，完好无损地又回到亚瑟手中——和比尔的肩头。

“最近想起它，跟你的头发，是一样的颜色。”年轻人将皮毛围在比尔身上，一张披风，或一件外套，随便是什么，要毛烘烘地托着男人的颈项，跟他泛着灰白的头发融为一体，那就好了，“一个补偿，如果你能告诉你在到底在背后藏了什么的话。”

比尔紧了紧自己一直放在背后的右手，他刚才已经下决心要交出来了，只是被亚瑟突如其来的“回赠”打断。他以为他都忘了，直到他刚从黑甲兵的手中逃出来的那一天听说石中剑被一个年轻人拔了，他才从早前的生命中记起这个——分明连拙劣的模仿都算不上，它没有半点长得像梅林打造的那把圣剑，但它看起来有着圣剑一样的颜色和光芒。

一把适合七八岁孩子使用的宝剑，细长却饱含力量，剑柄包了皮革，剑鞘上刻画着英雄传说，比尔虽然没有亲自参与制作，但前后也跑去“监督”了好几趟，剑身的宽度和剑柄的弧度改了几次，才算满意。

“我没想过能找到它——打算等您六岁生日时送给您，暂时代替您那时心心念念的圣剑，可惜最终没法实现。”来自威廉爵士的心意，如同贝德维尔说的那样，骑士威廉总是同时拥有忠诚与孩子气，所以才会为小王子准备这种礼物，“或许我们都应该感谢沃蒂根对‘垃圾’的偏好，让它们都幸免于难，平安见证物归原主的……”

亚瑟不想给身心归位的威廉爵士继续发表冠冕堂皇致辞的时机，他的双手还在比尔的领口和困住男人的皮毛上，抬起手肘的角度，男人的唇舌间就成为他享受的乐园。可是他这回满心急躁，从比尔走进来的时候，他就忍不住猜测男人藏在背后的目的——狡猾的男人总有目的，在妓院里目光交汇的第一眼，男人便对他有所算计，势在必得。

而他，一位流落民间的王子，一位掌握圣剑的王者，却还没能把这个男人紧抓在手里。他对亚瑟说，那是过去我的礼物，这是我来自过去的礼物，木剑，圣剑的代替品，亚瑟永远是他记忆中守在议事桌边的孩子，需要轻轻慢慢地哄着；亚瑟甚至记起来了，眼前的这头灰发，过去曾是黑色的，那有着一头黑色卷发的骑士弯着眼睛弯下腰来，指腹自亚瑟稚嫩的面颊和鼻尖蹭过，说了句“真有耐心，殿下”。

亚瑟不想继续守着“耐心”这个词，再见这男人他觉得自己的眼睛就没离开过，岁月留痕或是世间沧桑都没沾染消磨掉比尔惹人瞩目的魅力，比尔是那种会用直视来躲避目光的人，透过那双眼睛，亚瑟看得懂，他映在那眼底的模样，是与旁人不一样的。

反复磨蹭着比尔的嘴唇，将两人的呼吸弃之不顾，他以前吻过这个男人，男人自然而然地给他回应，那时的感触好像无论谁的吻都会得到回应一般，无所谓是亚瑟还是其他的什么人物，没人是特别的，很容易产生挫败感；而如今，不知哪儿来的魔法，比尔的唇仿佛在轻轻抖着——这里并不算冷，他还裹在皮毛里，可他的嘴唇好像在渴望更多的对待。

“……我以为，这时您会像以前那样，期待我解说一下剑鞘上刻着的故事。”比尔刚找回呼吸的权力，异常镇定地说着，手指从剑鞘上摩挲而过，“比如这里有乔治的故事，杀死恶龙，拯救公主，像个预言，您就遇到了一位乔治——您明天要封他为骑士，贝德维尔说过，您都安排好了……”

听比尔的口气，前面这个长吻从未存在过，那么亚瑟会给他第二个，因为他没有说出任何拒绝的字眼。这一回的吻有了点追逐的意思，比尔没有躲开，他在悄悄挪动，也许是想找机会从亚瑟的桎梏里钻出来，也许只是想夺回主导权，年长之人的尊严和坚持，前一刻亚瑟在他脑海中还是个比桌子矮的孩子，这一刻他却被个孩子困得动弹不得，比尔在变着法子引导亚瑟依然躁动不安的唇舌，青年还在出汗，贴在他脖子上的双手带着湿气，热情都投入吻里，好像等了许久，数着春秋交替二十载的人是这个不经事的孩子似的。

比尔并不想逃，他准备好了，只是他以为他能让记忆中的那个小王子握着剑尖跟上他的脚步，他们可以在空荡荡的城堡里找一个或者几个空荡荡的房间，可小王子早就长成了无法管束的猛兽，有的是自己的主张，对楼梯上面的城堡、柔软华丽的轻裘没有兴趣，这里是亚瑟的巢穴，英格兰之龙和他的宝藏。扑面而来的欲望让比尔几乎站不稳双脚，他还端着那把剑，他原打算跟自己一起献给亚瑟的剑，他的忠诚，他的孩子气，他的莫名滋长莫名停驻的爱意，他的迷惑与迷恋，他的克制，他的微不足道的怯懦……他应该单膝跪在亚瑟面前，把所有的一切都奉上，任其掠夺，但年轻的王者执意要跳过这些繁文缛节，征服摆在眼前的尚未完全展现全部顺从的男人。

他的宝藏。陷入皮毛中的比尔还抓着剑，人却被带到那整理了大半的金山银山上，半躺下去的时候，钱币之间摩擦出脆生生的响动，财富的浪涛声，由近及远地滑向房间的另一头；隔着软毛是一个个细小的棱角，比预想中的圆滑，又或许是皮毛的效用，比尔仰面其上，耳边和发梢都是银币，所有银灰色的东西，都合而为一了，连那柄童剑，也是画幅中最触动心弦的一部分。

这是他的宝藏。亚瑟纵身上前，从比尔手里抽出未曾使用过的剑，尖利的剑刃缓缓擦过男人的膝间，男人的双腿为之分开，而后是已经点着火的裆部，没停留多久，剑尖从腰侧滑向正中那一排金属扣的扣眼……“您能给我留件体面的衣物，明天参加加冕仪式吗？”气息不稳，男人的声音已经有些暗哑了，却又笑意浓厚，推拒开企图毁掉他衣服的宝剑，尽力支起上半身，靠近亚瑟，“而您，您确定王宫的衣柜里还留有您穿得上的服饰吗？”

比尔一边嘲弄着他还是个孩子，永远还是个孩子，一边撇开剑身，揽上他的后颈，舌尖在他的下唇上掠过。“您该用上您的手……”

“而你应该放弃所有带扣子、系带子的衣服……”亚瑟匆匆说道，可心里并非真这么期待；他想起比尔有意无意地请求刚巧路过的他帮忙抽紧软甲背后系带的场面，那都不是好的时机，没有一个时机像现在这样，那都只是撩拨，都不完全是邀请。

“披着波斯人的长纱，等待君王的宠幸，嗯？”比尔的双手没有闲着，亚瑟还没能卸下他的外套，他便扒下了亚瑟的上衣，边描绘着诱人幻想的画面，边贴在年轻赤裸的肉体上，先一步肆虐起来，“我们在英格兰，我是您的骑士，我为您引弓而战，最适合我们的情调是噼啪的篝火，驰骋的马背，搏斗一般的前戏，硬冷的石砖和阴暗潮湿的地牢……”

“就像现在一样？”在除尽男人上衣之前，亚瑟觉得他听出了许多不一般的许可，就像他现在第一次剥开男人的层层阻挡，触碰到这具同时蕴藏着柔和曲线与强健力量的成熟身体，没有一个男人或是女人会有这样的身体，向他敞开的，不同寻常的梦乡。

“就像现在一样。”比尔说着，手指插进那金灿灿的发丝里，深入粘腻的吻，下身也送给年轻人，让亚瑟架在大腿上就扯掉了他的裤子。亚瑟的每一个举止都能让他燃烧起来，王公贵胄养育不出这样的天之骄子，高傲的兽性，野蛮的气节，亚瑟仿佛是世间唯一一个由神明捏成的造物，平衡着每一种相互制约的力量。他早该抛开一切莫名其妙的负担这么做了，早在妓院中他们望向彼此的第一眼，他们就该如此，不管他的任务，不管他的身份，不管他付了多少钱，不管他到底乐不乐意真与一个陌生中年男人交缠在一起，他们俩不该等到此刻；但这又是最好的时机，放下心口的重石，还未担起未来的责任，一同沉溺于回忆的海洋中，纷繁交错的情绪冲刷着他们的世界，不论明天要面对什么，他们俩都想在彼此的怀抱间停留片刻。

亚瑟边吻边按揉上他激动不已的分身，引来他唇齿间四溢的笑声：“您就一定要握着点什么才安心吗……”话还没完，年轻人惩罚似的照顾起他的臀肉，令他喉头一哽，紧接而来的是亚瑟轻咬在他咽喉上的牙齿。

再跟上的是舌头，湿漉漉的水痕一路向下，黏在锁骨好一会儿，比尔又被人放倒在一片银光中。掠过胸前，勾画腹上的线条，顽皮地戳着肚脐，在颤抖的小腹上盘桓不久，碰上阴茎的却只有亚瑟下巴上的胡茬——双腿被有力的胳膊抬上肩头，亚瑟趴伏着吮吸那对囊袋，在听见他陡然提高的声音后，趁毫无防备的空档，卷着舌尖探进穴口。

“这太……亚瑟！”太直接了，又太缠绵了，比尔没指望过能从亚瑟那儿得到这样的抚慰，他以为他们要不就是直接进入正题要不就是为谁主导争论不休，当然亚瑟是见多识广的亚瑟，无数的姑娘小伙等着亚瑟的垂青，理应懂得这些，可是用在他身上……比尔揪起皮毛，他甚至想抓住点银币，亚瑟像是熟知他的一切似的，挑逗内壁敏感的位置，拆解了他浑身上下的气力。

“终于，我的名字，这样才能让你放下架子，对吗？”亚瑟扬起脑袋，越过滴得出前液的肉柱望着男人露出虚弱神情的脸，按住大腿以防他扭动太过热烈的手撤出一只来，在那松软的后穴上揉着，“你甚至准备好了自己，心怀献身的念想……可是你小看我了，比尔。”

两根手指撑开有所觉悟的甬道，亚瑟伏下身体，整个人像是笼罩在比尔之上，男人勉强地睁开双眼望着他。

“你将要成为的，是圣剑的剑鞘。不是那把木剑的，也不是银制玩具剑的，你要承受的，是圣剑的分量。”意有所指，一个业已成年的潘德拉贡，一柄所向披靡的圣物，下流的笑话却被妆点成祭坛誓言，比尔只觉青年那炽热的呼吸所及之处都化作他该死的敏感区域，它们都在叫嚣着追逐快感，把自己的胸前肌肤凑上亚瑟的唇边。下半身被亚瑟扩张的手势搅得麻木，他不知道何时才是终结，才有痛快；他仰起下巴挣扎，但视野中只有亚瑟的眼睛，那陶醉，甚至是迷恋的眼神，似乎是与他相似的。

“我不是，柔弱的女士，亚瑟……”比尔被困在年轻的怀抱里，难以排遣的感官冲击逼得他快要窒息了，“您的剑鞘已经齐备，而您的剑呢？准备好了吗，我的陛下？”

还不是改换称呼的时候，但比尔这一句床笫情趣确实挠在亚瑟心口上。只见青年咬了咬牙关，抬起比尔下身的动作几乎是和他拉下裤子的动作同时完成的——肉刃与撤走的手指交接而过，全然不留喘息的时间，直顶进比尔充分放松的体内。

即便是夸下海口，比尔也知道现在他喉咙里的声音正应了他过去讽刺亚瑟朋友们的话，尖叫，难耐的痛吟，胸腔里的空气都要被身后动起来的硬物给挤出去了。永远不要低估一个人，无论对方曾经给你留下的印象是稚拙幼童还是手难缚鸡，永远不要自高自大地先告诉自己，能行……

“比尔，我会拗断你的老骨头的。”分不清快乐苦痛的呻吟像是控制不住一般，不断从男人的嘴角流泻而出，眼神涣散，大汗淋漓，都不是比尔惯常给人看的模样；亚瑟也不太好，他忍不住想捅入更深的地方，无法控制自己的行为举止和语言语调，他低吼着又抬高了男人的腿，似乎还在对方力所能及的范围，直起身，让他们相接处的角度配合得更近，“你会被我拆散架的，你会从里到外，湿透的，到明天，全国的人都在等着看我戴上王冠，可我还在这儿，溺在我的骑士的身体里，大家最想看的圣剑，还收在鞘……”他想他是在说糊涂话了，糊涂到连被他干得软绵绵的男人都忍不住举起巴掌招呼他的嘴巴……

亚瑟擒住了那只手，拉到唇上，舔吻着掌心，让肩头比尔的脚趾紧绷起来，嗓音拖长了几分。男人比他更懂得享受，裹着他的甬道不断放松，又忽然间抽紧，原先无所适从的脚跟在他的肩胛至后颈一带或轻或重地游移不定，鼓励他新的攻势。

压低上身，亚瑟躲过了一心撩人的脚，尝试起不同的角度。

“听说梅林为我父亲铸剑时，告诫过，圣剑之鞘，是更为重要的，所以莫德雷德毁了剑鞘，让沃蒂根有了可趁之机……”他的改变触动了什么机关，比尔转着脖子用后脑推挤身下的硬物，总有钱币受不住力量迸到皮毛上来，火光映衬下一时看不出金银，金光跟汗珠一起滚过男人起伏的肌肤，如同神祗的雕像，令人迷醉的荣耀，“为了保护圣剑，为了我，父亲成为它的剑鞘，静守着，等到我足以肩负一切之时。

“为英格兰征战的圣剑，总有一天，要为英格兰，回到剑鞘之中——它该回到哪儿去呢，比尔？”

重于圣剑，十倍重于圣剑，尤瑟王的骑士们都听见了梅林对剑鞘的看法，威廉爵士也不例外。若圣剑代表着王者不可战胜的力量，那剑鞘便是王者自如掌控这力量的能力，鞘是约束，是王者自守的底线，失去了鞘的圣剑，总带着甩不开的恐惧与阴影，终有一日，会将君主的光辉全部吞噬，连同他的国家，他的生命，化作消湮在时间之河的沉沙，只留下风中飘零的星火。

利剑出鞘，为的是归鞘之时。亚瑟尚未接过王冕，便在见证历代君主兴衰存亡的静默之宫中有所体悟，沃蒂根，或是尤瑟，或是亚瑟不可谋面的英灵们，这宝库里不仅有着金银财富，这湿闷的空气中还弥漫着先人的训诫。

一枚一枚堆垒起的钱币，亚瑟一向是顺着它们的指引，走上王者之路。

“如若不弃……”比尔明白此时此刻亚瑟想对他说些什么，他只是没想到，他跟亚瑟选择了同样的发语词——两个人的声音，混在喘息里，撞在一起，比尔觉得是他先笑起来的，但亚瑟的嗓门更响，他们俩从一开始就不知打哪儿来的默契，好像他们真的是生而为剑，生而为鞘，神明早为他们决定好应该走到眼下这一步的。

为了圣剑归鞘的那一刻。

 

“天呐，我是想过我得选个好机会跟你说这事，可是第一次操你的时候？我到底干了什么？”待激情稍显平静，亚瑟找回点理智，跪在男人瘫软的双腿间，难得抱怨起自己来。而比尔不大在意地勾起嘴角，刚有点力气的指尖蘸着腹上浊液，边向下摸索边思考这里除了亚瑟珍贵的馈赠以外，还有什么可以拭去污痕……好吧，算了，亚瑟实现了他的许诺，从里到外都湿透了，没人能救得了这块与比尔头发同色的毛皮，它大概只能成为某件短款马甲上的毛领，倒也能衬着比尔的头发和眼睛。

“没什么糟糕的——我很受用。”比尔对亚瑟宣泄后的沮丧情绪安抚道，可话一出口，落在双方耳中，都像是对情事的评价，惹人心头一动。

亚瑟歪歪嘴角，凝视着神色好像还没缓过来的男人，藏不住的沾沾自喜与不合年纪的羞赧都浓稠地搅在他们俩纠缠的眼神里，年轻的双手抚摸着脚踝，膝弯，大腿根部柔滑的皮肤：“那当然。我一度担心你会把满王宫找我们俩的贝德维尔给招过来，骑士精神让他不能放下一位受难的女士不管……”

这下他没躲过比尔的巴掌，不过那是左手——比尔知道他只是在报复过时的嘲讽，亚瑟一直是个仗义的好朋友。

“你糟蹋了你给我的回礼。”比尔懒洋洋地翘起上唇说。

“事实上没有，它现在还可以铺在床上，”亚瑟的手指在皮毛上顺着污染干结的部分，摸到白痕的源头，毫无羞耻地钻进尚在翕动的道口，“你可以邀我分享它和在它之上的回忆。”

比尔知道年轻的王者在动什么脑筋，他没有阻止，他只是想跟这个潘德拉贡把账算清楚些：“听起来我还是做了亏本生意。”

“我只是不习惯一次性把自己都掏空了，比尔。”亚瑟说着，拿出正在淘气的手指，扶着男人的腰，让他坐在自己的腿上，“你喜欢这个吗？”

亚瑟拔下一枚戒指，动作快得比尔还没看清楚，就套在他右手的无名指上。

“你会喜欢的。”他笑道，吻在比尔微启的嘴角。进门时还没注意到亚瑟手上多了这一枚，威廉爵士记得最清楚的，应该是那枚曾经在他效忠的尤瑟王指间的、镶嵌着巨大暗红色宝石的戒指，亚瑟在开始整理王宫的第一天就继承在了自己的右手无名指上；而这一枚，效忠尤瑟的骑士威廉当然也该记得，相同质地与石材，又细又窄的圆环，秀美得只能属于那位绝世的伊格莱因王后。

他吻过王后的手背，他从未觊觎过那戒指的光芒，但此刻他胸口像是被填满了似的，情不自禁地吻在自己的无名指上。他甚至想抛开教条的“忠诚”，做点谋逆的事来，例如将英格兰未来的王压在身下，为所欲为之类的？

亚瑟在金币的海洋里激起更大的浪花，宝藏铺满整间地窖，叮铃哐啷的响动不绝于耳。亚瑟跟他争夺亲吻那枚戒指的权力，直到他们俩绕过戒指，找到彼此争斗抗衡的嘴唇。亚瑟想起还没完工的圆桌，还没接见的强敌，还没擦干净血迹的王冠，还没逐一排列收拾好的积蓄……他想起在这间地窖之外，那些人们，那个国家，那遥远辽阔的世界，属于他的未来的宝库，正等着他敲开大门……

如果他能牢牢握住他的宝剑，如果他能死死守护他的剑鞘。

他的骑士，他的威廉，他的比尔，这双手将奉上象征英格兰的圣剑，而最后，圣剑又将回到这对掌间。

他的英格兰，他的祖国，他鞍马劳顿后的归宿，他的家。

 

END


End file.
